Discussion utilisateur:Polytherion
Bienvenue; bonjour; bonsoir; merci beaucoup pour tout le travail. Robin Patterson 3 septembre 2008 à 15:00 (UTC) Posible Templates you may want for this site You might want to copy / translate the following templates over for use on this site from the English Language Ikariam wiki - Feel free to use any Template, Image, or information from our site - just be sure to get permision from images that were special made by people for their private use or for strict use on the English site - otherwise copy / modify away These are the basics - I was starting to copy them over but Translation isues would create a great deal more work for you all expecialy some of the categories - so I stoped - so you can translate and copy one time - instead of having to move / translate and change any existing links to them etc -- 4 septembre 2008 à 19:27 (UTC) épéiste Y a-t-il une raison de supprimer les épéistes... Il me semble que vous soyez un des derniers à avoir travaillé dessus..... User:83.77.15.113 :La page n'ajoute rien par rapport à la section apparaissant dans la page Unités. On peut s'en passer. Polytherion 5 septembre 2008 à 21:54 (UTC) J'abonde dans l'idée pas de doublons mais des renvois. Mais quand ce n'est qu'une fois, ce n'est pas un doublon et là elle fut réellement supprimée dans unités. Pas grave, puisqu'elle y est de nouveau. L'inconvénient avec les renvois, c'est qu'en cas de suppression, il ne faut pas oublier d'enlever les renvois qui deviennent caducs. (par exemple Formules avec le temps de parcours des bateaux) Vlasti 27 septembre 2008 à 08:50 (UTC) I vote for you to be admin I do not speak French at all - I use Google bable to translate the text for me if I post anything in French - so if you want to be ADMIN I will back you on that - I am admin of the english site so will help you with anything you need -- I don't want to import too many things over - that would be more work for you or any other to Translate it over - you might want to speak to the Bureacrat of this site to see if they will give you Sysop privledges otherwise speak to Sannse about or even privledges - She has a link on our site and might have one here under - not sure about that though -- 11 septembre 2008 à 18:29 (UTC) You are now and admin and beaurocrat :) Thanks for taking on the wiki, and sorry for the slow reply... I've been away for a week or so -- sannse (talk) 16 septembre 2008 à 12:11 (UTC) :Figured as much. Thanks for the confidence. Polytherion 16 septembre 2008 à 12:12 (UTC) ::Congrats on Admin status - leave me a note here or on my English site page if need any help -- 20 septembre 2008 à 00:13 (UTC) Wikia Forum:Localization When I click on the link you put on my page I get this on the screen Bad title The requested page title was invalid, empty, or an incorrectly linked inter-language or inter-wiki title. It may contain one or more characters which cannot be used in titles. Return to Wikia It will not let me edit it to look at it -- so it appears to be a code error on Wikia's side or such -- 21 septembre 2008 à 13:43 (UTC) :My fault: I should have removed the pipe. It works now. Polytherion 21 septembre 2008 à 14:53 (UTC) I went to our (English) section and this is what I found so far: *Minutes-abbrev *Hours-abbrev *Wikiastats days ago *Wikiastats months ago * if you go to the top of the page and type in Time you get a few that deal with upload times and such but nothing directly related to that Comunity sidebar settings As far as I can tell the word Hours' and '' Minutes'' are hard coded so far and as Polytherion mentioned are not on all the different language versions of Ikariam Wikia, I hope those few links helped -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 21 septembre 2008 à 15:50 (UTC) :hmm I wonder if Sannse (Staff) would know ? -- 21 septembre 2008 à 15:55 (UTC) Question d'un nouveau contributeur Hello, J'aimerai bien aider à améliorer ce wiki en français. Il doit manquer plein de chose, et ça me ferait plaisir de participer un peu. Première question : pourquoi les pages ne sont pas vérouillées ? (en obligeant les contributeurs à se loger... pour un peu de contrôle, quand il y a du vandalisme.) Merci, Thierry. 'Titi-FFF mai 15, 2010 à 13:01 (UTC)' Adoption Salut ! Je suis actuellement en train de recenser les wikis francophones. Celui-ci a peu d'activité récente et tu ne t'es pas connecté depuis un certain temps. Reste-t-il des choses à effectuer sur le wiki ? Si oui, puis-je proposer ce wiki à l'adoption ? Wyz novembre 25, 2010 à 22:52 (UTC) :Ce qui veut dire ? Polytherion novembre 29, 2010 à 03:37 (UTC) ::En gros trouver des personnes pour te seconder, voire te remplacer si tu souhaites passer la main, cf. cette page pour plus d'informations. :À bientôt ! Wyz novembre 29, 2010 à 19:09 (UTC) :PS : Pense à répondre sur ma page de discussion plutôt afin que j'en sois informé. Ok merci d'avoir répondu. Je le laisse en wiki à adopter mais seulement statuts administrateurs à prendre. Wyz décembre 4, 2010 à 20:01 (UTC) Merci ! Oui maintenant c'est bon. Je sais pas si tu as changé quelque chose, mais maintenant j'ai accès au "laissez un message" ! Et je peux modifier l'article dont je parlais. Merci beaucoup ! 'Ceredwyn mars 23, 2011 à 06:51 (UTC)''' Template Alt-Lang The template in its current form is limited to about 10 languages and the way it is currently written it takes a lot of work to add just 1 more language much less 5 or 10 more (Currently there are 20 language versions of Ikariam - granted some of them do not have many pages on their site yet) The German site listed is no longer operational, and there is a new German site that is apart of wikia. ;Pros to upgrade the template The new version of Alt-Lang (found on the English site) has been expanded to use 30 languages but can be easily expanded to use more as the need arises You will be able to link to the new German site easier now that is is apart of wikia. ;Cons to the upgrade The new template no longer requires the colon before the page name - so all pages that currently use this template would have to be edited to remove the colon, and the template would have to be re-translated into French (the current translation is what I was able to get via translation web sites). -- avril 2, 2011 à 22:22 (UTC) Informations dans les tableaux Je souhaiterait modifier quelques unes de vos pages sur les unités mais en rajoutant quelques informations dans les tableaux, il changent de taille. Alors je vous demande la permission de les modifier. Merci d'avance Cordialement, Ikariam-Fan : Il s'agit d'un wiki, de sorte que vous pouvez faire des changements que vous voulez sans demander permision. La chose principale est de s'assurer que les changements sont appropriés pour la page et wiki. : A titre d'exemple, vous ne seriez pas ajouter les différents types d '"unités de mesure" pour les pages des unités telles que les unités, on entend des unités militaires dans le jeu sur ce wiki. -- avril 17, 2011 à 18:27 (UTC)